Jelly
by sg4ever
Summary: "Well I have to tell you, me and you tied up is something I had in mind for a long time." a strange b-day gift with unexpected consequences.


**a bit late for Nikola's birthday but finally done :D This is kinda of a new style for me so if it's not that brilliant well... sorry :P**

**the idea for this fic poped in my head after a discussion I had with my friend Cristina, when she said she'd always want to see Nikola closer than 20 inches from Helen. I also have to thank Cristina for helping me with my bad English :)**

**please excuse any mistakes :)**

**I hope you will enjoy it :)**

**one more thing: "El Conciliator" = the negotiatior, the concilliator**

* * *

Three knocks in the door. Nikola slowly paced through the lab. He reached the door and opened it.

"Helen, what a surprise!" He said with the smirk of arrogance that Helen knew too well.

"May I come in?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Sure." He replied and stood near the door allowing her to enter the lab.

"So what brings you here?" Nikola asked while his eyes were studying every single part of Helen's body. She always drove him insane with her leather outfits.

She avoided his gaze and replied with a question.

"Still working on a way to revamp yourself?"

A shade of sadness appeared on Nikola's face for a moment. But then he answered with a grin that was always on his face, a frozen grin that shielded his true feelings.

"One can't give up world domination so easily, can he?"

Helen lowered her gaze. He had been working to find a way to revamp himself for three months now. He was spending most of his time here in the lab. She barely got to see him.

"But you didn't answer my question." Nikola said interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh yes!" She exclaimed. "This came for you." Helen said and handed Nikola a nice wrapped box.

"A gift, for me? How nice!" He said taking the box out of Helen's hands.

"My birthday is tomorrow but…." He completed looking at the box with disbelief.

Who could have sent him a gift? No name or address was written. Just his name in a regular handwriting.

"Do you know anything about this?" Nikola asked raising his brow.

"Somebody rang at the door and when I went to open it that's all I found." Helen replied with a sincere tone.

She was wondering too who could have sent Nikola Tesla a gift. After all he was supposed to be dead for almost a century.

"Well, a gift is a gift so…" Nikola said and started unwrapping.

When he finally managed to open the box, he stared for a couple of moments at the item inside and then moved his gaze to Helen showing her the interior of the box.

"Strawberries jelly?" Helen asked.

Nikola raised his shoulders and replied.

"What kind of joke is this? Come and take a look." He invited Helen.

She moved closer to the box. It was indeed something quite resembling to strawberries jelly. She tried to touch it with her hand but the moment her fingers and the jelly met she felt a cold shiver around her wrist. Soon Helen realized that jelly was now wrapped around her wrist. What she was going to find out just a few moments later was that the same jelly was wrapped around Nikola's wrist too. Just like a pair of handcuffs bringing them a few inches from each other.

"Brilliant!" Helen exclaimed and fluttered her eyes.

With her other hand she was trying to get free from the jelly's tight grip. Despite her best efforts she was unable to move it at all.

"Aren't you going to do anything about this?" Helen asked Nikola.

"Well I have to tell you, me and you tied up is something I had in mind for a long time." Nikola replied with a cheeky tone.

"Oh shut up and help me." Helen said in a commanding tone, trying to focus on the problem and not on Nikola's words.

"You go back a few steps, I'll do the same. Perhaps if we stretch this thing enough it might let go." She said.

Nikola listened to her and stepped back. So did Helen. And the jelly started stretching but it didn't release the grip. On the contrary, their wrists soon started to hurt because of the effort. But Helen couldn't accept that. Being tied up to Nikola was a very dangerous thing and she knew it.

"I don't think this is such a good idea." Nikola pointed.

"Just try to go a little further." Helen replied in return.

But as he was struggling to take one more step back, he stumbled over some tools lying on the ground and fell on the floor. In a moment, the jelly acted like elastic and after a few seconds Helen fell too. She was now on top of him.

Nikola could feel the forms of her body touching his. Her dark curls were tickling his face. Her breath was drying his lips. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment and then Nikola said in a cheeky tone.

"Well, well, well… this is getting interesting. And people say I want domination."

She fluttered her eyes and focusing all her strength, she looked away. Her gaze fell on a note lying on the floor. She could recognize Will's writing on it.

"What is this?" She asked and took the note.

She was still on top of Nikola when she showed him the note.

"I have no idea. Haven't seen it before." He replied too distracted by the physical contact he was having with Helen. They hadn't been that close for such a long period of time.

Helen unfolded the note and read it in a loud voice.

"_Have fun with __**El Conciliator**__! Happy birthday Tesla. The children. _

_P.S. Convince Magnus not to fire us_!"

In a moment she understood everything.

"I'll kill them!" Helen shouted trying to seem angry.

She wanted to stand up but Nikola suddenly pulled her to his left. Now he was on top of him.

"I don't know… I'm starting to like these kids." He said with his face descending closer and closer to Helen's. Their lips were now dangerously close.

She didn't dare to speak because she knew that if she moved her lips she would have surely ended up kissing those soft tempting lips she could never resist staring at.

Nikola leaned to whisper something to her ear.

"Is it that bad that you are stuck with me on top of you?"

His breath was tickling her neck. Her entire body wanted to pull him closer but her rational thought was still holding on. Helen just bit her lip to gain control over her actions again.

Nikola felt Helen's hesitation. He knew she was about to give in so he planted a kiss on Helen's neck, his lips lingering on her soft white skin. She gasped.

Nikola could feel his victory was close. So with a soft gesture he leaned forward once again to kiss the lobe of her left ear. His lips slowly descended on her neck. Helen could feel her heart going crazy with every one of his touches. Her mind started wondering why she had waited so long for this.

That's why Helen thought that being tied up to Nikola would be such a dangerous thing. But that didn't matter anymore. As a response to Nikola's kiss she arched her back and grabbed Nikola's arms tight.

"Oh Nikola…" she whispered.

"And this is not nearly close to what I am capable of…" He replied in a snarky tone.

With a sudden move, Helen pulled him to her right the same way he did earlier. And once again she was on top of him. With her right hand she grabbed his tie, lifting his head from the ground and bringing him close to her.

"Less ego, more facts please!" She said and then grabbed his mouth in a long and passionate kiss.

Who would have thought the jelly would be the greatest birthday gift Nikola ever received…


End file.
